According to a first aspect, the present invention relates to a device for scattering cremation ashes of a deceased and cremated being, such as an animal or a human, comprising an elongate container body comprising a receiving space for receiving cremation ashes and a scattering element connected to the container body for scattering cremation ashes from the receiving space.
According to a second aspect, the invention relates to a use of a device according to the present invention for scattering cremation ashes of a deceased and cremated being, such as an animal or a human.
According to a third aspect, the invention relates to a method for scattering cremation ashes of a deceased and cremated being, such as an animal or a human, using a device according to the present invention.
A known device for containing and scattering cremation ashes is in the form of an urn. To enable scattering of the cremation ashes present in the urn, the lid of said urn can be removed, so that the receiving space in the urn becomes accessible. After the receiving space has become accessible in this manner, the cremation ashes can be scattered.
A drawback of the known device is that the cremation ashes are blown away upon being scattered, for example due to the wind or movement of the urn. Said blowing away of the cremation ashes is usually found to be unpleasant on account of the fact that it can lead to a person's clothing, hair and/or eyes, for example, becoming dirty.